


Artpost for: Something to Believe in by Waning_Grace

by romachebella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romachebella/pseuds/romachebella
Summary: After the tragic loss of their family to a supernatural entity brothers Castiel and Gabriel Novak find themselves thrust into the hunting life. Nearly twenty years later they’re the best at what they do, although when it comes to family all bets are off. When Gabriel finds himself in an unexpected bind that ends in tragedy, it’s up to Castiel to save him–by any means necessary. Dean’s always been a dutiful angel, always following the orders of his garrison like a good little soldier. Unbeknownst to him change is on the way when he gets picked to helm a special mission to rescue a soul in Hell. He never imagined it’d end with him rescuing the most beautiful soul he’d ever seen. They’re an unusual pair; an unsure angel and a surly hunter, but surely between the two of them they can find something to believe in.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 11
Collections: DCBB 2020





	Artpost for: Something to Believe in by Waning_Grace

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to the mods, for giving us the chance to work with all these talented authors, and read wonderful stories!
> 
> Thanks for Waning_Grace for trusting me with her story so late in the game - I‘ve never been happier to be a pinch hit artist ;)  
> Link to fic:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583307/chapters/67475474?view_adult=true


End file.
